Marvel Myths
by MisterDrBob
Summary: Superheroes: modern myths. Well what if they were the ancient myths?


Marvel Myths

Summary: Super heroes: the Modern Myths. Well what if they were the ancient myths?

Disclaimer: Now I can't claim to own the rights to all of Ancient Greek literature! That's just crazy talk! I don't own the rights to Marvel's characters either. Just a warning: for the sake of characterization, this is an incredibly anachronistic story in terms of the actual myths.

_"Marvels, the Earth breeds many marvels, terrible marvels overwhelm us." - The Libation Bearers (Greek play, part 2 of the Oresteia) _

Chapter 1

Near the city of Athens lived a young spinstress named Arachne. Her story has been told countless times over the eons, but a crucial element was always left out. When Arachne's hubris resulted in her facing off against Athena herself in a spinning contest, the Goddess wove an elaborate tapestry that depicted the creation of the world and Zeus introducing Cosmos into the void of Chaos. Arachne spun a tapestry that showed Zeus' numerous love affairs. What Athena didn't know was that Arachne intended this 'tapestry' as a blanket, for she was large with child. When Athena saw this, she took pity on Arachne and postponed her punishment. When Arachne had given birth to her son, whom she named Petros, Athena turned her into the first spider.

So Petros was raised by his aunt and uncle. Life was simple for them. But he was unaware that Athena's curse had in fact blessed him with powers beyond that of normal humans. When Petros discovered his spider-like powers, he kept them secret for fear of being killed by the people of Athens. His uncle told him that he had a responsibility to use his gifts from the gods for the good of people. But Petros refused to listen. As he was in the market one day buying food for the family, Petros encountered a thief who was fleeing from another shop. Petros was too preoccupied with his chore to stop him. When he returned home, Petros found the thief over the bodies of his aunt and uncle. In rage, Petros killed the thief avenging his relatives. He then went to an oracle to seek the gods' advice. This oracle was a strange man, a wizard as much as an oracle, but he spoke for Zeus, and he was respected among men and gods alike. He would go on to advise serveral heroes that came his way. He told Petros that he was destined to become a great hero like Heracles and Bellerephon, and to do this, he must travel the world using his gifts to help people. Once he had saved the world from ten evils, he would earn his greatness, and a place among Olympians when he died. Petros set out immediately eager to start his journey.

Petros first elected to travel to Crete. He'd heard that troubles were plaguing the land, and it seemed to him a good place to start. On the way, his ship was attacked by a pirate named Adriavos. Now, Adriavos wasn't an ordinary pirate, he sailed not the seas, but the skies. Adriavos had been a thinker once, friends with the great architect Daedalus. When Daedalus escaped from Crete, he took his young son Icarus with him using wings he had built. Icarus had been lost (but that's another story), and Daedalus shared his designs with Adriavos, unaware of the evil he would do with them. Adriavos killed Daedalus and stole his wings. Figuring that they would stay together if he held on to them as he flew higher, Adriavos strapped them to his arms, and now swooped through the skies like a great vulture, preying on ships that tried to pass to Crete. Petros jumped at the chance for his first challenge. He stood up as Adriavos neared the ship. Adriavos was used to his victims cowering at the sight of him, so he decided to kill this callow youth. Diving for Petros, Adriavos was taken by surprise as Petros used his leaping ability to meet him midair. As Adriavos struggled with Petros, his wings slipped off and he fell to his death. Petros managed to flap the wings enough to slow his descent back to the ship. Once he reached the ship however, the wings fell apart, taxed by the arial struggle.

At long last, the ship taking Petros to Crete landed. However, the landing was not smooth. The beach seemed to shy away from them each time the drew close. Petros eventually decided to jump overboard and swim to shore. Once he set foot on the beach, he was tossed into the air by the beach itself. Petros had heard rumors of a living beach, but he had never believed them. As Petros fought in vain against the beach, he was shocked to see it take the form of a sandman that battled with him. Eventually the beach tossed him away into the mainland. Petros learned that the people in the island's center were starving, unable to recieve new supplies from the Greek mainland because of the vicious beach. Consulting an elder old enough to remember, Petros learned that the beach was in fact a person. A thief named Markos. He had angered the gods by stealing from the sacred flock of Apollo, and was cursed to live as the beach by Apollo and Hermes, a wretched sandman. Petros went to the alter of Apollo on Crete and prayed to the god of music, offering a sacrifice of a young lamb. Apollo was moved by the sacrifice of one who had done nothing and removed the curse on Markos. Markos was overjoyed to find that he was human again and wholeheartedly thanked Petros. Markos offered to accompany Petros on his journey and turn away from the life of a criminal, but Petros insisted that he go alone. Markos contented himself finding work as a herder in Crete to further atone for his crime to Apollo.

As he made preparations to leave Crete, Petros was summoned by King Minos who wanted to personally thank Petros for saving his island. As Petros entered Minos' courts, he heard a commotion in the stables. Rushing in, he saw a thief steal the Cretan Bull. This bull had been a gift to Minos from Poseidon. When Minos had not sacrificed it in thanks, Poseidon had made the queen fall in love with the bull. The bull had then fathered the monster called the Minotaur which was slain by Theseus. Petros chased after the thief. But his quarry was swift and Petros lost him. Scouring the island for him, Petros met the thief again. His name was Kravenov, and he was the greatest hunter in the world. He wore pants of lionskin, and the prize mane and head of a lion as his cloak. He had taken great pleasure in killing these lions. Kravenov had once been the lover of the legendary huntress Atalanta. When she had married Hippomenes, he had sought them out hoping to kill them. He tracked them to a temple of Zeus where he could hear the sounds of their lovemaking. Waiting until they were both asleep, he was surprised to find that the angry gods had transformed them both into lions. He slew both lions, used the skin of Atalanta as his cloth, and the head of Hippomenes as his cloak. He had then proclaimed himself the greatest hunter in the world, and began a journey to capture the world's most notorious beasts. Unfortunately, this meant the bull. Kravenov cared not that this bull was valuable to Minos, he lusted for the glory and thrill of the kill too much. As he prepared to slaughter his prey on a crude alter he had made, Kravenov was taken surprise by Petros, who knocked him over just before the knife plunged into the bull's flank. Kravenov and Petros struggled fiercely, and in the struggle, Petros managed to free the bull. Infuriated, Kravenov proposed a challenge. Since Petros had robbed him of his prey, Petros would be his replacement prey. Kravenov would give Petros a fifteen minute head start, and then hunt him. Hesitant, but eager, Petros agreed to the challenge. He raced into the forests of Crete, careful to try and not leave signs of his trail. However Kravenov was skilled, and tracked Petros nonetheless. Petros knew that it would not be long before Kravenov found him, so he decided to make the hunter the hunted. Taking a length of rope he carried, he carefully constructed an imitation web and lay in wait on it. Kravenov came upon it, and seeing Petros, thought he had strangled himself. But as soon as he tried to climb the web, he became entangled in it. Petros tore the web down and killed Kravenov.

King Midas was not upset at all that Petros had lost the bull. The bull was an embarrassment to him after the incident with the queen. So he was content to let it roam Crete, until it began rampage all over the island and was then captured by Heracles. He sent Petros off with plenty of provisions to see his friend, King Midas to see if there were any troubles in that land. Petros was told to travel to Rome, as Midas was visiting there on foreign business. Once Petros reached the mainland, he came across a wrecked village. There were only a few survivors, but they all told him the same story. A giant lizard had rampaged through and destroyed the village. Petros began searching for this beast, determined to take it out as one of his tasks. The lizard had once been a young man named Abas. He had insulted Demeter when she sought shelter in his grandmother's home while she searched for fair Persephone. Abas had doubted Demeter's divinity as she was in the form of an old woman. Abas had called her a greedy crone, and in retaliation, Demeter had severed his arm. Praying to Demeter for forgiveness, Abas pleaded with her to restore his arm. Angry with him still, Demeter transformed him into a giant lizard. Now he rampaged across Greece, destroying everything in his path. Petros followed the trail of destruction and found him. The lizard no longer posessed any of his intellegence, he was purely bestial. He savagely attacked Petros as he would his prey. Petros used all his speed and agility to try and dodge the lizard's blows, but he was faster than a regular lizard. He swiftly and mercilessly bludgeoned Petros until he could barely move. Using his rope, Petros managed to create a bridle and run the lizard into the sea. Unfortunately, he fell over with him and found the lizard an even fiercer opponent in the water. Petros struggled against his foe, nearly drowning, but he was able to cling to the cliff wall using his spider-like climbing ability, and quickly ascended, unaware that lizards can climb walls too. Petros found himself being assaulted on the sheer face of the cliff. Clinging on with all his might, Petros managed to shake his opponent off of him, and onto the rocks below. The lizard was killed by such a hard blow on rock from such a height. As he died, Petros watched as he transformed back into Abas. Four evils had been defeated.

By this time, Petros was well known in the world as a hero. Although that was not technically true yet, Petros nevertheless enjoyed the thanks he recieved, although most people tended to mistrust him for his tendency to move on, never staying in one place too long, and for what little they knew of him. As he took a respite up to the north, he came across the home of the Muses. He heard these spirits of the arts singing songs of his deeds. Three of them, Thalia of comedy and poetry, Melpomene of tragedy, and Urania of the stars, spied him listening and fell in love with him. The three then began bickering amongst themselves who Petros should love. Petros found all three of them lovely to the eye, but of all of them, sad Melpomene was lovliest. Her golden hair shone brighter than her pure soul, and he chose her to be his bride. He vowed to return once he had achieved all the tasks the gods set before him, and continued onward.

At long last, Petros reached Rome. He was shocked when he heard reports of a golden man running about the city in a panic. Petros wandered the city until he found the gold man. As soon as he saw him, Petros realized that the gold man wore the robes of royalty. King Midas had been riding through the forest near Rome when he had stumbled upon the old faun Selinus, the companion of the wine-god Dionysus. Midas had entertained the lost faun until Dionysus found them. Grateful for his hospitality, Dionysus made the unbreakable oath of the River Styx that he would grant Midas any wish he chose. Unfortunately, Midas was a greedy soul who asked that anything his body touched turned to gold. Midas had immediately travelled to Rome in order to try and strike some kind of new business deal with the Romans, however he found that all food and drink turned to gold in his mouth or at his touch. In his panic, he accidentally touched himself, turning himself into gold. His body, unable to perspire, began heating up, until Midas was now a molten man. Petros tried to calm him down, but the panicked Midas only attacked Petros. His skin was hot to the touch, and Petros could not hold onto his slick metal skin. As they struggled, they tumbled into one of the famous Roman baths. The water cooled the molten properties of Midas' body, but he was still gold. Calming down, Midas was ashamed at his foolishness and the destruction he had caused. He promised to help Petros should he ever need it. Petros could tell that Midas was a fool, and instead asked him for a task.

Midas told Petros that he had heard that someone had stolen the Golden Apples out of the Garden of the Hesperides. Rumor had it that the thief was a Roman. Petros travelled to the Garden to look for clues. The great dragon Ladon was still there, although he was drugged by a powerful potion. A Roman sword lay in the body of one of the fair Hesperide nymphs, by the tree where the apples had been plucked from, confirming that the thief was a Roman. Petros returned to Rome and began searching for someone with the know how to drug a dragon and kill a nymph. Most people could not, or would not, tell Petros. Although, he did finally get the name of a sorcerer who might have done such a heinous act: Quentin. Petros learned what he could about Quentin before he rushed to confront him. Those who knew of him agreed that he was an unscrupulous and cruel wizard capable of creating utterly convincing illusions, and capable of intense greed. Those that encountered him were driven mad at his illusions, but claimed that he wore armor of green, a purple cloak, and a strange helmet shaped like a bubble. Some said that he had stolen water from the River Styx or from Posiedon and frozen it into a helmet that only he could see through. The Golden Apples were said to contain magical properties that would grant the one who found their secrets power, something that Quentin would have most certainly desired. Word had it that Quentin lived in a palace in the center of the city, hidden by his magic. Petros prayed to the great Artemis to be allowed to see through Quentin's mysterious enchantments. Artemis answered his prayer, and Petros found the palace. Quentin had not anticipated anyone discovering of his crime, and was taken by surprise as Petros stormed his fortress and demanded that Quentin relinquish the Apples. Still, Quentin was not without resources. Setting aside the Apples he quickly cast a thick fog about the room. Petros' uncanny spider-like perception however was able to locate Quentin. When Quentin found that his fog was not working, he quickly cast another spell, and soon, Petros was faced with five Quentins, not knowing which one was the real mysterio behind the ordeal. Petros found himself dodging five punches at once, though it was really only one. But he was so confused, his 'spider-sense' could barely tell where the real Quentin was. Somehow though, Petros managed to strike out and by pure luck, hit the real Quentin. Before Quentin could do anything more, Petros killed him and retrieved the apples.

As Petros returned to the Garden to return the apples, he heard of trouble back in Greece. Making all speed back, Petros learned that a young man named Maximillian had been creating terror by displying his awesome power. Maximillian was the son of Zeus and a mortal Roman woman. Maximillian was unique among Zeus' children in that he had inherited his father's powers over lightning, what some people called an electro. Maxilmillian had developed a god complex upon learning of his power, and begun flaunting it and using it to terrorize people. Petros rushed to Sparta where he'd heard Maximillian had last been seen. Maximillian had taken over one of the two palaces in the city and reveled in his positon on the throne. He was amused when Petros strolled into his palace and challenged him. Petros expected an easy victory, and was literally shocked when he tried to punch Maximillian. Realizing after being on the run from Maximillian's lightning for a while that Maximillian's weakness was his great pride, and therefore insecurity, Petros began taunting Maximillian. He shouted that Maximillian must not be a son of Zeus at all, for surely a son of Zeus would finish an opponent himself rather than attacking from a distance. Maximillain charged after Petros who fled to a fountain in the center of the city. Maximillian attempted to grab Petros, but Petros leaped out of his way, and Maximillian fell into the fountain. Surging out of control, he electrocuted himself, and died instantly.

The gods were very pleased with Petros and his accomplishments. Athena however, still held a grudge against Arachne. She was upset that the son of Arachne had been so blessed by _her_ unexpectedly. She appealed to the gods and recieved command over his last challenges. She refused to accept King Midas as one as he was not exactly evil. She had plans though. She was certain that Petros would fail.

First, Athena summoned a son of Thetis and Poseidon, Octavio. Octavio was a monster who walked, looked, and talked like a man (and was even wiser than most men) but had four octopus tentacles protruding from his back. She ordered him to find Petros and challenge his wits and brawn. Octavio sought Petros out near Sparta and challenged him as instructed. Petros agreed immediately as he was beginning to become confident that nothing could stop him. He was surprised by the ease with which Octavio held him at bay with his tentacles. But they were also affective as weapons, as Octavio used them to bludgeon Petros. Their fight carried them to a sandy plain. Pretending to slump down in defeat, Petros quickly gathered up sand in his fist and flung it at Octavio's eyes. Octavio was blinded, allowing Petros to evade his tentacles and deal blows to him. Octavio's tentacles waved around, trying to get Petros. They were lucky and flung Petros away. Octavio was angry now, hurt by Petros' successful attack, but not out. He siezed him with two of his tentacles, and tried to rip Petros in two. Petros managed to tear himself from the tentacles' grasp, and in doing so, tore the tentacles from Octavio's body. As he lay bleeding to death on the beach, Octavio congratulated Petros on another successful challenge met. He also warned Petros to beware the deadly sin of hubris. The gods had not tolerated it with his mother, and they would not tolerate it with him. Petros' pride had nearly allowed Octavio to secure an early win. Petros took Octavio's words to heart, and set off leaving his foe to die.

Athena was infuriated that Petros had defeated Octavio. She decided that Petros had had it easy fighting one foe at a time. She decided that she would summon six of his previous enemies. She recast the curse on the theif Markos making him a sandman again, and she ressurected Adriavos, Kravenov, Maximillian, Quentin, and Octavio. She then ordered these sinister six to attack Petros. Petros had begun to learn his lesson in humility, and it would pay off as he was attacked by his old enemies. He dodged and ran from their attacks, but they were too fast and too strong. He tried to think of a strategy to beat them. Then he realized that neither of them was working as a team. They were all obsessed with their personal vengeance on him. And Markos had no will to fight Petros at all. Knowing that the gods would not remove the curse, Petros resolved that he would have to kill Markos. Petros fled toward the sea. The six followed him. Petros began grappling with Markos, and managed to draw him out into the sea. Markos had lived as a beach, but he had survived on the land. He had drawn sand up into himself whenever anyone tried to land on his beach. As he entered the water, Markos lost control of his sand, and turned into mud. The other five were undaunted by the loss of Markos. Thinking fast, Petros wrangled up Adriavos with his rope, and used him as a bludgeon that he used to hurl them into each other. When Adriavos struck Maximillian, he was electrocuted and killed. Quentin attempted to use his sorcery to revive the fallen members, but the gods would have none of it. He was useless as his tricks were useless on Petros, who had learned not to trust his eyes when fighting Quentin. Horrified that his magic had failed him, Quentin took his own life. Maximillian and Kravenov decided to grab Petros. Kravenov found himself being hurled into Maximillian. His great weight threw both of them into the sea, killing them both. All that remained was Petros and Octavio again. Octavio fought with renewed vigor, but Petros was a wise man, and had learned from his previous battles. He grappled furiously with Octavio, struggling with his two arms against Octavio's four tentacles. Octavio and Petros had both learned from their last encounters. Both were wiser, and would not be defeated as easily. Eventually, Petros' superior strenght won out, and he wrestled Octavio to the ground. Octavio's tentacles were exhausted, as was his human body. Petros easily choked him to death. Petros had overcome his greatest challenge of all. But two remained.

Petros believed that he had completed nine challenges. He was unaware that his battle with the molten King Midas would not be counted. He still had two challenges. Athena knew not what to do for the last two. She racked her brain day and night until she had thought of a solution. Meanwhile, Petros was making his way back to the home of the Muses, determined to wed Melpomene. When he arrived however, he was met with horror at the challenge Athena had sent him. A great Goblin held Melpomene by the throat. This green monstrosity wore a purple cloth around his waist, and on his back were fastened two great black wings like those of a bat's. Upon seeing Petros, he sqeezed Melpomene's throat. She died as the life was sucked out of her by the Goblin's great fist. In a heartbroken fury, Petros attacked the monster. But the monster had an unusual power bestowed upon him by Athena. As soon as Petros touched him, he was transported to the Underworld. Petros was alone in a dark chamber. No one was in sight. But then he noticed a strange black liquid on the wall of the cave. Curious, he touched it. It enveloped his body, and brought out the evil of Petros' soul. For every man has parts of good and evil. This black liquid separated from Petros, and took a form similar to Petros'. This being of evil was a poison to him, a deadly venom. Light and dark clashed as the two struggled. At first, it seemed as though the evil was stronger. It tossed Petros around like a tiny pebble, while Petros could barely lift him. Petros was convinced that he would die, killed by his own evil side. Just then, however, he was reminded of his great deeds. He had saved countless lives and defeated eight great evils. He was not perfect, but he had learned from his mistakes. He was ready to be a hero. This realization gave Petros great strength, and he was able to defeat his evil side. He could not kill it however, but it remained in the underworld, bound to the wall of the cell where they had fought. Petros was transported back to the land of the living. The Goblin was surprised that Petros had defeated the darkness of his own soul, but nonetheless cackled deeply with glee as he fought Petros. The Goblin was strong, but Petros was unrelenting. Spurred by the murder of Melpomene, Petros struck the Goblin with everything he had. The Goblin was stunned a little by this display of strength, but he was far from being defeated. He snarled and snatched at Petros, but Petros was too fast for him. Getting behind him, Petros tore off the Goblin's wings. The Goblin howled in fury and pain. He siezed Petros by the throat, ready to kill him, but Petros had been anticipating this. As the Goblin lunged, he found himself impaled on his own wing. The Goblin died instantly, and Melpomene's death was avenged.

Petros had finally done it. He had defeated ten evils, and was now a hero who would have honor among the gods in death. However, this was blotted out by the sorrow of Melpomene's death. Cheerful Thalia had been friends with Melpomene even as they quarrled over Petros. She shared in his grief and wept with him. It was this common sorrow that brought them closer, and soon Petros fell in love with her. He married Thalia, and spent the rest of his days living out his responsibility to use his powers in the name of the gods and for the good of the people.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this was an interesting little idea I had when I was sitting in mythology class. Superheroes have often been compared to gods, but what if they were actually part of the myths? So I decided to write this. I asked my teacher if I could submit this for extra credit, and he was all for it. Only this first chapter will be submitted. So, here we have the myth of Spider-Man. I knew I wanted him to face some of his deadliest enemies, but which ones proved difficult. I knew I wanted Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, Lizard, Sandman, Mysterio, and Vulture, but I wanted it to be a nice even number. Kraven and Electro were next on my list so I threw them on because I could see them fitting into myths. But the tenth spot (ten being my picked number) proved tricky. Normally on a top ten list of Spidey villains, I would put Rhino, Shocker, or even Scorpion. But none of these seemed to fit well. Then I thought of King Midas. I figured I could pass him off for Molten Man, and I had my ten. The desiscion to use the Sinister Six was pretty recent. I decided that Midas was always a fool, and in a way, so was Molten Man. Both were driven to their destruction by greed, and they both had a thing for gold. So I decided that while he would be in the story, he would not be part of the quest. I also debated using characters like J. Jonah Jameson and Harry Osborn. But I couldn't think of any way to fit them into the plot, especially since the only relationship Petros has with the Goblin in this is finding him killing Melpomene and killing him. Whew! That's long winded. I'd better wrap this up. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!


End file.
